


whatever they offer you, don't feed the plants

by youreapartofthelgbtcommunity



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: AU - LSOH, Abuse, Blood, F/F, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Self-Harm, bc really, ill add more tags as they happen but nothing bads happened yet, is it little shop if they dont have the accents, poor Alyssa :(, there definitely is gonna be some archive warnings in the future, this is the darkest fic I've written and its a little shop au so, yea I caved, yes they'll still have Brooklyn accents even tho this is in indiana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity/pseuds/youreapartofthelgbtcommunity
Summary: The Little Shop au where Emma gets manipulated by a plant.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	whatever they offer you, don't feed the plants

Poor.

Almost all her life, Emma Nolan was poor.

Initially born uptown- they called it Heaven up there, she got shipped off to the Edgewater orphanage at the age of three, after her parents deaths when she was a kid, she’d lived with her grandmother and cousin, her grandma passed two years after taking her in, then her and Greg went to the orphanage for a couple years, until they kicked Greg out for being gay, and Emma never saw him again. Now she was seventeen, taken in by an old Barry Glickman in exchange of him having her work in his flower shop for little pay. Emma Nolan’s entire life revolved around three things. One, flowers, plants, and everything to do with being a florist. Two, trying to grab at any savings she could, anything at all to try and find some sort of one way ticket out of Edgewater. 

Thirdly, Alyssa Greene. Her co-worker at Glickman’s, and the girl she was absolutely head over heels for. The only problem was that Alyssa Greene was taken by some dentist louse who roughed the girl up when he thought no-one was looking. Nicholas Boomer got off on the thrill of bringing others pain and his relationship with Alyssa didn’t change that.

Emma hated it. Emma hated the way he looked at Alyssa like she was a prize to be won. Alyssa was no piece of meat for that horrible dentist to gobble up whenever he pleased. Alyssa was beautiful inside and out. She was so pure of heart, so kind, and always willing to lend a hand. She was charming, funny, and would protect anyone in an instant. Too bad she got stuck with a guy who didn’t appreciate it- who didn’t appreciate  _ her _ for the many wonderful things Alyssa Greene was. Anyhow, Nick decided to come down to the shop so Emma took her break early to take a stroll through the shopping district. She came across a small shop- run by a man who sometimes sold her exotic cuttings. She didn’t see anything of interest at first, so she said a quick hello to the guy and started to walk off. That’s when there was this total eclipse- and it got very dark. Emma thought for a second she might of passed out! Right there in the middle of the shopping district! But she was brought to her senses by a low alien-like humming and then a green light shooting across the sky. Once the light came back, she turned towards the shop again- something compelled her too. Oddly enough, there  _ was  _ something that caught her attention now. 

It was this tiny venus flytrap looking plant, except it certainly wasn’t. Maybe some variant or new breed? Questioning the shopkeeper didn’t help at all- the man simply demanding money if Emma wanted it.

That’s how Emma walked out of the shopping district, having paid a dollar ninety-five for the seemingly innocent plant in her hand.

* * *

“Alyssa! Where’d you get that shiner?” Barry frowned and ran over to her, grabbing an ice pack on his way over. “Was it that boyfriend of yours? Nick? God he’s awful. Why do you like him?” He pressed the ice pack to her eye, waiting for her to take it. When she did, he retreated back to the counter, a sad and sincere look in his eyes. Despite his cold, rough demeanor and his attitude, Barry really cared for his workers deep down. 

“I don’t like him.” Alyssa mumbled. “I don’t remember why I started going out with him- I don’t even fancy guys. I mean, that much. That many. Not a lot of guys I like.” She quickly corrected herself. “If he.. Does all this when he likes me, what would he do if he didn’t?” She whispered, fearful. “I don’t have a lot of things to look forward to these days, Mr. Glickman. There are a few things though-"

As if on cue, Emma came barreling out of the door to the basement holding a basket full of pots, before tripping on air and sending them crashing to the floor.

“Emma!” Glickman growled. “Look what you did!”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Glickman! I’ll clean ‘em up right away.” Emma stammered before hurrying to pick up the plant pots. 

“I’ll help.” Alyssa knelt down. Emma gave her a shy smile and shook her head.

“I got it, ‘Lys. Don’t worry. ‘Sides- I wouldn’t want you to cut your hand on the ceramic or somethin’.” 

“I’ll get the broom.” Alyssa gently squeezed Emma’s hand and went to go downstairs.

A short clean later, Emma was staring at the spotless- well as spotless as anything in Edgewater could be- floor. Alyssa dumping the ceramic into the garbage.

“This is more money down the drain, Emma.” Barry hissed. “We’ve already been losing so much, don’t even bother coming in tomorrow, both of you. I might as well shut down.”

Alyssa’s eyes lit up and she grinned at Emma. “Actually, sir, Emma told me she found something a few weeks ago at the market.” 

Emma’s eyebrows shot up and she grinned. “Yes! Yes I did! Give me just a moment!” She shot off downstairs, rushing to grab her find, ignoring Barry calling out a ‘Don’t drop it this time’ after her. When she rushed upstairs with the plant both of her coworkers gasped. “I call it, Alyssa II. Or Junior. Or Twoey.” Emma explained, a soft blush painted across her cheeks.

  
“What is it?” Barry asked, raising a curious eyebrow. Alyssa stepped forward, gently setting her hand on Emma’s shoulder.

“You named it after me?” She whispered.

“Yea! If that’s not weird or anything.” Emma mumbled. 

“It’s sweet.” Alyssa smiled, moving her hand to instead fiddle with Alyssa II’s leaves.

“How’s this supposed to keep me from closing shop? You can find as many weird plants as you want, but no ones gonna see that thing in the window and single handedly hand us one hundred bucks.” Barry chuckled, shaking his head..

“Excuse me!” A man in a bowler hat walked in. “I couldn’t help but notice that strange and unusual plant you have there, miss. What is it?”   
  


“Well, it ain't no official plant.” Emma explained. “I found it at a booth in the shopping district. There isn’t nothin’ else like this in Indiana- maybe the entire world! We call it Alyssa II.” 

  
“It’s extraordinary. Well, I just wanted to see. But while I’m here I might as well get some flowers for my wife.” The man walked over to the count. “May I have fifty dollars worth of roses, please? Can you split a hundred?”   
  


“Oh! I-” Barry opened the cash register. “We don’t have the change to split a hundred, I apologize.” 

“No worries, I’ll just have to get twice as much!” The man handed Barry the hundred.

“One hundred dollars?” Emma exclaimed, exchanging glances with Alyssa, who blinked in shock before running off to grab the man's roses. She handed them to him. “Thank you for coming to Glickman’s florists!” Alyssa smiled brightly. “Come again!”

“Oh, I will!” The man said, before walking off.

There was a thick silence in the room. “Emma.” Barry mumbled. “That plant looks half dead.” 

“Huh? Oh,” Emma paused. “that’s another issue. I’ve been trying to get it to grow but it’s been on the edge of death for weeks now. I’ll figure something out.”

“You better, that plant is the only thing keeping me from closing shop.” Barry mumbled. A glance at the clock proved it was 5:55. “Well, you can lock up Emma.” Barry tossed her the keys. 

“Yes sir.” Emma mumbled, but Barry was already out the door, holding the crisp hundred in his hand. Alyssa smiled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Emma’s cheek.

“I hope you find a way to make the little guy grow.” Alyssa smiled softly. Then she left too.

“Well.” Emma cast a glance to the plant. “You heard them, Twoey. We need you to grow. I’ve given you everything you need, and this has been goin’ on for weeks. I’ve given you light, water, potash, dirt, nutrients and everythin’! I even pinched you by the stem, like Mr. Glickman says I’m s’posed to. Are you stubborn? You don’t gotta be, Junior! I’m your friend. I’ll give you anything you need. Please, grow for me.” She cursed herself for really thinking a plant would grow for her- it couldn’t even hear her! She sighed and walked across to the roses, fiddling with them. “Please, Twoe- Ow!” Emma hissed when she felt the prick of those thorns. “Look what I did, Twoey. I’m such a klutz!” She chuckled, showing her slightly-bleeding finger to the plant. “Oww..” She stared at her hand and grabbed a bandaid. She glanced at the plant once more to see it’s mouth was open. “Wait, hey, you’re opening up! I wonder what made you do that.” Emma chuckled, peeling the paper off the bandaid.

Then it clicked.

  
“Oh, I think I know why you did that.” She said nervously. “I mean- it’s just a few drops, yea? It’s nothin’ if you don’t make it a habit and stuff.” Emma seemed to be pondering this. “And, Mr. Glickman will think very highly of me if I get you looking healthy. Alyssa might even like me.” She gulped. Then she slowly headed over to the plant and squeezed her finger until exactly four droplets of blood fell into Alyssa II’s mouth. Emma put on the bandaid and finally locked up shop. 

“Just a few drops aint gonna hurt anybody.” She whispered. 

  
  



End file.
